Icarly y Tron El Legado: Crossover
by GeraldinePuckett
Summary: Me pareció muy divertido juntar esos dos mundos. Pues los personajes tiene caracteristicas en común: Quorra y Carly, Sam Puckett y Clu 2, Melanie y Kevin, Freddy y Sam Flynn ADVERTENCIA: PUEDE CONTENER VIOLENCIA COMICA. No apto para infantes : D
1. Capitulo 1: Gemelas

**Capitulo 1: Gemelas**

Sam estaba muy aburrida, su madre aun dormía y le había dicho que limpiara su habitación, pero claro, Sam no la iba a obedecer asi que salió por la ventana y se dio cuenta de algo, ahii estaba una de sus peores pesadillas, Melanie, su hermana Gemela.

-¡Hola Sam!

-Hola – respondió sam -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Carly me dijo que viajarían a Los Angeles, asi que decidí adelantar mis vacaciones, me lo permitió el director del internado por que fui la mejor estudiante el año pasado y…

- Si, si, bueno ya vámonos

– Y partieron hacia Casa de Carly. En el camino se encontraron a Freddie, y Melanie lo invito a acompañarlas.

Cuando por fin llegaron, la casa estaba hecha un desastre, pues Carly no encontraba su sueter favorito y Spencer la estaba ayudando.

Cuando por fin lo encontraron sam dijo:

-Traje Grasitos

-¿Pero porque? Venden Grasitos en Los Angeles – Dijo Carly

- Si pero ahí no podría tomar el dinero de la billetera de Freddie y usarlo para comprarlos

-¡¿QUEEEEE?- Grito Freddie -¿Tomaste el dinero de mi billetera?

- Ay, de todas maneras no ibas a necesitar- Respondió Sam

-Pero….

-Ya es hora Jovenes- Exclamó Spencer – Vámonos

-Y Salieron, Aunque a Sam no le agradaba mucho la idea de que Melanie los acompañara, tuvo que resignarse, pues era su hermana y también amiga de Carly.


	2. Capitulo 2: Sam, Quorra, Kevin…¡¿Y Clu!

**Capitulo 2: Sam, Quorra, Kevin…¡¿Y Clu?**

En esta historia Kevin logró escapar de la red sin embargo había un ligero problema, Clu También. Sin embargo no tenía a su ejercito y al parecer su disco había desaparecido, Asi que no había mucho que hacer, tenia que ir con ellos. Sin embargo a Sam F. no le agradaba la idea de que su enemigo pasara la noche en su casa, asi que todos fueron a un Hotel.

A Quorra le maravillaba viajar en una autobús.

-¡Que increíble! ¡Este Lugar es genial!

Mientras que Clu no estaba muy contento:

-¡Transporte Publico! No es justo ¡Yo cree el sistema perfecto! ¡Meresco algo mejor!

-Si- Respondió Sam F.- Mereces viajar en un lugar mejor para ti, como el camión de la Basura

- Quorra contuvó la risa

- Escuchame Usuario- Respondió furioso Clu – Si no fuera porque no tengo mi disco ya habría anulado a todos aquí, incluyéndote asi que considerate afortunado

- Si afortunado de no ser un perdedor como tu- Dijo irónicamente Sam F.

- ¿Cómo? – dijo Clu

- No tiene caso pelear, deberíamos llevarnos bien después de todo, por fin conseguiste lo que querías, venir al mundo de los usuarios- dijo muy tranquilamente Kevin, Quorra Asintió.

Por fin, llegaron a la parada de autobús, y caminaron unas cuadras hasta llegar al hotel. Ya estaban calmados pero no por mucho tiempo, no sabía la sorpresa que les esperaba…


	3. Capitulo 3: Homólogos

Cuando por fin llegaron al hotel, Carly, Sam, Freddy y Spencer, se registraron y dejaron sus cosas en sus habitaciones.

-¡AH! ¡Por fin! – Exclamó Carly

-Fue un viaje muy largo – Respondió Freddy

-A mi no me lo pareció- Dijo Sam

-Eso es porque durante todo el viaje estuviste molestándome: "Freddy mira esa montaña se parece a tu cara" – Respondió enojado Freddy

-"Esa montaña se parece a tu cara" – Dijo Sam arremedando a Freddy - ¡Maduraaaaa!

-Chicos no peleen – Interrumpió Melanie

De pronto, llegó Spencer, jadeando, pues el era el único que cargaba las maletas

-¡Oigan! La próxima vez que viajemos recuérdenme rentar una grúa - dijo entre jadeos

-Lo siento – Le respondió Carly – La próxima vez te ayudaremos

-Oigan chicos – Interrumpió Sam –Tengo un poco de sueño, creo que me dormiré un rato

-¿Y si vamos a comer ya?- Dijo Melanie

- De acuerdo, solo déjame, meter mi chaqueta en el closet – Dijo Carly

-Yo quiero visitar un puesto de Hot Dogs, nunca he visto uno de cerca – Sugirió Melanie

Entonces Sam se le acercó a Carly y le dijo susurrando:

-¿Y tu porque crees que no vivimos juntas?

-Bueno vamos a comer- Dijo Spencer

-Vamos ya, antes de que a Sam se le ocurra otra cosa con la cual molestarme- Respondió rápidamente Freddy. Salieron de la habitación, bajaron por el elevador y salieron del hotel, mientras Sam se acostaba a echarse una siesta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mientras Tanto, Sam F, Kevin, Quorra y Clu, habían bajado del autobús y se dirigieron al hotel, Se registraron y subieron a sus cuartos. Sam F. Había pedido un cuarto doble para él y su padre, mientras que Quorra y Clu tendrían una habitación diferente para cada uno, Si bien Sam F se sentía atraído por Quorra, no quiso invadir su privacidad, así que le pidió un cuarto para ella sola.

Cada quien entró en su cuarto, no parecía haber ningún problema en los cuartos de Sam F. y Kevin, o en el de Quorra, pero Clu descubrió una desagradable sorpresa en el suyo: Una niña, más bien una adolescente, rubia, vestida de una manera muy poco femenina, acostada durmiendo en su cama. Clu no dudó ni un segundo. La tiró de la cama. Ella emitió un grito de susto, luego se levantó y gritó molesta:

-¡COMO TE ATREVES INUTIL! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres eh?!

Clu la miró como si estuviera viendo un fantasma. Había algo en ella que le recordaba a él.

-¿Qué pasó? – Dijo Sam F., entrando de pronto en la habitación

-Esta chica- Y Clu, al decir esto último señaló a Sam- Estaba durmiendo en mi cama

-¡No es cierto anciano! – Dijo Sam

-¡Claro que si!... Espera... ¿Acaso me llamaste, anciano? – Respondió Clu

-Bueno, no eres un niño – Dijo Sam, sarcástica. Sam F. soltó una carcajada.

-¿Crees que es divertido Sam? ¿Lo crees?

De pronto, llegaron Carly y Freddy, asustados, le preguntaron a Sam quiénes eran.

-No lo se, solo se que él es un torpe – Dijo esto refiriéndose a Clu.

-¡Oye niña, ya estuvo bien, no tienes derecho a insultarme! – Respondió furioso Clu

-¡Y tu tampoco tienes derecho a tirarme de la cama!

Quorra y Kevin escucharon los gritos y fueron a ver que ocurría, y poco después entraron Melanie y Spencer

-¡Sam! ¿En que lio te has metido esta vez? – Le reprochó Melanie. Clu se quedó atónito. Nunca había visto gemelas en su vida, y por lo tanto pensaba que eran programa y usuario.

-Mamá se pondrá furiosa si sabe esto – Continuó Melanie

-¿Acaso? ¿Son hermanas? – Preguntó Clu, ya bastante confundido

-Si, somos gemelas necio – Le respondió Sam

-Oye Sam, Creo que tal vez hubo un problema con el administrador ¿Y si vamos a arreglarlo?

-Noooooooo, yo no voy, ¡Este es mi cuarto y nadie me lo va a quitar! – Exclamó Sam

-Oye tal vez... ¡AUCH! – Esto último lo dijo Freddy, quién iba a responder pero Sam lo empujó

-¡Me lastimaste mi dedo tecnológico! – Terminó Freddy

-Mmm... – Dijo Kevin– Me acabó de dar cuenta de algo

-¿De qué? – Preguntó Spencer

- Creo, que, nos conocimos por alguna razón, me he dado cuenta de que, al parecer, todos tenemos algo en común, verán Quorra se parece a ti pequeña

-¿A mi? – Respondió Carly

-Si, tu muchacho- Y señaló a Freddy – Te pareces a mi hijo, tu muchacha ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Sam

-Pues te pareces bastante a Clu, al menos en el carácter

- Y tu – Interrumpió Clu, Señalando a Melanie- a Flynn

-Y tu muchacho –Clu Le dijo a Spencer me recuerdas a alguien que me servía, pero no esta aquí.

Todos se quedaron plasmados, era obvio que Kevin Tenía Razón


End file.
